My little protector
by CreepyDolly
Summary: Michael Myers is in for a surprise! Rated T for language and graphic violence. On Half hiatus. Sorta crossover, but i dont wanna stick it in the category. Lazy me!
1. Discovery in the hospital

====================================================  
-THE SHAPE'S POV-

I stood in the shadows, gazing upon my next victim.  
I clutched a picture of my sister, before I had killed her..  
happy memories began to unfold.  
I put the picture in my pocket and stabbed the woman in the  
back and lifted her up, then threw her across the room.  
I drew a sharp breath at the words on the chart in her hands:  
ADELAIDE MARIE MYERS  
Age: 6 Father: Michael A. Myers Mother: UNKNOWN  
Location: Angel's Song Hospital, room A-6  
Condition: Coma, of four years  
I had blinked a few times, and realized that I had a daughter.  
Wait. WHAT?! I never fathered a child! Hazy memories  
began to come into my mind, and I remembered.  
I had fathered a child. I wasn't going to kill her. I was going  
to find her and wake her from her slumber, take her to  
the sewers where I lived, and teach her everything I knew.  
I started toward the hospital.

-ADELAIDE'S POV-

Sleep. Milky sleep. Memories flashed before my eyes, like  
a dream. I could hear the doctors saying I  
may "never wake up". I was trying, though. Trying so hard...  
They left the room for I don't know how long. I suddenly  
heard boots. Clunky boots, they sounded bulky. I felt myself being  
lifted. My eyes fluttered open, and someone was carrying me.  
I gazed into the featureless face of a mask, and his fingers  
shushed me from screaming. He took me from the hospital  
and went to one of the manholes, lifted it, and took me down  
into it. He removed his mask, and i stepped back. In a tiny  
voice, I said, "Daddy?" He nodded, then put his mask back on.  
He bustled around the sewer, fixing up another stack  
of hay under a cloth sheet, organizing masks on a wall, grabbing  
newspaper and a tub of glue, then pulling out a giant  
paper-mache tub. He then gathered elastic bands and paint.  
I was beckoned over, and he held out a magazine as if  
to say, "Pick a design out." I pointed to a plain, white mask  
with black around the eyes. He put away the paper-mache kit,  
and pulled out a tub of liquid plastic. He set to work making  
me a mask to use for...something I guess..I went over and sat  
on a wooden block and watched him work.

-THE SHAPE's POV-

I glanced into her unsettling, crimson eyes occasionally as I  
made the mask for her, using a paper-mache mold I  
had used dozens of times. Three hours later, I held up the mask.  
She made a little happiness noise, hugged me, and took the  
mask. I walked over to my wall of weapons with her, and  
gestured to them as if to tell her to pick one. She chose a small  
pocketknife, that was easily concealed and easy to use.  
Her blood-red eyes glistened in happiness, and she  
squealed, then yawned. I carried her to one of the lumps of  
hay and put a blanket on her. She was soon fast asleep.  
I sighed, pulled off the mask, and went to the second pile.  
I crawled under the covers and slept.  
The next morning, I finally knew how to discover who my new...  
child was. I set out early to the cave, and by 6:00 A.M, I had  
reached her. Her piercing. yellow, strange eyes gazed  
into my own dark eyes behind the mask. She knew, somehow,  
what I was thinking. She said in a cryptic, slightly  
morphed voice, "The child is not yours. Instead, she was a  
child GIVEN to you by Fate and Destiny. Take care of her,  
for she will save you many times over. She will grow to  
love you, and you will her." She paused, brushing her soft,  
blonde hair away from her glowing yellow eyes and she  
continued, "Take care of her as if she were your own,  
Michael Aubrey Myers." I was confused, but I nodded.  
"Bring her here as soon as you can." I nodded again, and  
set for the two-hour trip back home. As soon as I got home,  
I picked the sleeping Adelaide up, and started back toward  
the Oracle's cave. I felt something like.. feathers on her back.  
She woke in my arms, and looked startled yet contented.  
I felt her warm hug across my body, and I smiled under my  
mask. We finally reached the Oracle's cave, and her blood  
red eyes glowed and her wings flew out with the force  
of four Jasons. I was knocked back into the wall.  
The Oracle whispered, "It's time." I was thinking...  
"Holy shit. This child has wings."


	2. New ones (its short im sowwy)

I regained consciousness, as my vision hazed into view.  
Adelaide lay on the floor, her eyes faintly glowing crimson.  
The Oracle lay unconscious. I wondered, "Why the FUCK  
didn't I kill this kid when I first met her?!" I shakily  
got up, picked up the half-conscious Adelaide, and headed  
towards my old home.

-ADELAIDE'S POV-  
The last thing I remembered before passing out was an  
incredible flash of power, then my vision went black.

########THREE HOURS LATER####################  
I awoke in a strange bed in a strange house. I called out  
for Daddy, and I never heard his hulking footsteps. Instead,  
I heard different ones. The clunking of a machete, and  
almost silent yet big footsteps. "H-hello?!" I nervously  
called out. I saw a big man in a hockey mask, and I would  
have screamed if he hadn't have shushed me.  
He wrote on a notepad: It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Jason.  
I nodded nervously and he added,  
Go back to sleep.  
I nodded and turned over, and soon I slept.  
When I fell asleep however, I found myself having  
a HORRIBLE nightmare. There was a strange man, and he was  
trying to kill me! I dragged him into the waking world with me,  
and as soon as he got out, he raked his claws across the nearest  
living object which happened to be Daddy.  
I was blinded with rage, and I flung and snapped 4 bones in  
the man's body.  
He yelled, "GODDAMMIT THAT HURTS!" I heard another voice,  
"Damn girl, you're beating the SHIT out of Freddy!" I panted,  
as my rage wore off, and I whispered, "Don't you DARE hurt  
Daddy."

A/N: Sorry this chap is short, will add a LONG one tomorrow!  
=) -Bunnie


	3. Wounded

I angrily looked toward the one who had spoke. He was a  
small doll, with rips and cracks. I picked the little shit  
up and threw him into the trash bin.  
We all headed off to our respective rooms, just in time for the  
door to fly open. I ignored it and sulked off to my room.  
Until I heard gunfire. I sped out with speed I didn't know  
possible of my small, six year old body. I entered the main room  
to see Daddy on the ground, with bullet wounds in his  
chest. Seven wounds. I felt the rage well up again, and I heard  
two voices and one thought. They all said, "Oh SHIT." My eyes-  
all I saw was blood red. I went on a rampage.  
-THE SHAPE'S POV-  
I was downstairs, staring at the wall, doing nothing except  
door flew open, I whirled around, and BAM. BAM.  
BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. I fell over, still alive, and the  
one was quickly slammed to the ground by a black, red,  
pale white, and grey blur. Jason took me to my room and laid  
me on the bed. I blacked out. I faintly heard snapping and  
banging, and that's when I blacked out.  
-ADELAIDE'S POV-  
I screamed illegible words- probably QUITE profane- as I  
snapped every bone in the intruder's body. Literally. He lay  
there a bloody mess as i stared and breathed heavily.  
I sprinted up to Daddy's room where he lay unconscious. I lay  
over his sleeping body and wept, my face grazing the  
bullet holes wrapped in gauze and cotton, causing his hand  
to move up and stroke my hair- just a little.

A/N: Aaaww! Sorry for no updates and shortness, I don't  
have much time to write lately. Sorry! DONTKILLMEPLEASE;n;


	4. Awaken (SORRY FOR SHORT)

This made me cry harder. Daddy's shirt was  
stained with blood and tears. I yelled  
and screamed as Jason forcefully pulled me off,  
and he took me out of the room. Daddy  
was asleep for ten days. I never slept until he  
woke up.  
THE SHAPE'S POV

Blinding pain. Pain from Jason pulling the  
wailing Adelaide off of me. Pain from the  
memories appearing before my eyes. I was  
unable to wake. Unable to do anything to  
comfort her. Unable to move. I was sleeping  
for what felt like the longest time.  
Light began to appear before my eyes,  
and before I knew it, I had awoken. There  
was a bandage under my shirt, I was on an IV  
drip (Don't know how that happened :P) and  
Adelaide's face was in her knees. She was  
crying, which was understandable. I'm  
all she has. I painedly turned my head and  
looked at her, then touched her raven-black  
hair. Wait. Shit. I couldn't sit up.  
Damn it! I prodded Adelaide to sitting up, and  
I pointed towards the notepad on the table.  
I took it from her and wrote, "Get Jason and  
tell him to help me get up." She nodded in  
shock, and ran out of the room, wings flapping.  
He soon came in and pulled me up, and I nearly  
screamed from the pain, if i could talk or make  
noise at all. I immediately slammed back  
down, clutching my chest. Freddy came in and  
said, "Oh, look. White face is awake, and he  
can't even get up. I'll get the wheelchair."  
ADELAIDE'S POV

I punched Freddy in the face. "Look who's  
talkin, pizza boy, before you poke names.  
I can and will kill you in a heartbeat."  
I looked up at him and scowled.  
"Make me."  
I snapped his foot.  
And Chucky began screaming.

A/N: Glad you guise love it :D Wont have  
time to update, school :c

CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAAH


	5. Recovery

**A/N: I'm back! Still on hiatus, laziness (lol) short chapter SRRAH!**

(btw its in Adelaide's pov still)

I was frozen, standing there, while Jason lifted Daddy into the wheelchair. Freddy and I ended up in a brawl. I was clawing him, biting him, tearing skin off his face.. I felt myself being pulled away. Jason was holding me by the collar of my shirt. He dropped me next to Daddy and dragged Freddy outta the room. He was staring at the wall. (Michael was, lol) I picked up the still-screaming Chucky and threw him baseball style into the other room.

THE SHAPE'S POV

Thoughts swirling through my head. Why hadn't I killed Adelaide? Why did I take her in? WHY THE FUCK AM I ON AN IV DRIP!?

I slowly turned my head to look at her. She was clearly angry. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Damn. Titties. Ass. Motherfucker. I ran through all these thoughts in my head as I turned back to the wall. I felt for my knife in my boiler suit- WHAT THE HELL. IT ISN'T **THERE.**

I turned toward Adelaide and poked her a couple times, then pointed to the note-pad. She ran to get it for me.

After I got it, I wrote: _Go ask pizza face and hockey puck where my knife is. After I get out of this wheelchair, I am going to __**MASSACRE**__somebody._

She ran out of the room.

I stared at the wall. I decided to take the pencil I had used and draw on the wall. I drew shitty drawings of myself, knives, blood, my family, and what goes on in my fucked-up mind. I threw the pencil across the room and held my head in my hands. I found myself crying for the first time in years.

Adelaide came back. I quickly stopped crying and looked up, not wanting to worry her. What is this feeling? I struggled to get the word in my thoughts. Com-pas-sion? She held my knife. I pointed to the pencil and she handed it to me. _Thanks, Adelaide._

"You're welcome, Daddy."

In a surge of strength, I straightened out of the wheelchair, my 6 foot 7 tall figure looming over Adelaide. I sucker punched Freddy into the wall

and walked out.

ADELAIDE'S POV

I soon got into an argument with Chucky.

"Shut up, Barbie!"

"At least I'm not a girl."

"I'll make you one."  
He ran out of the room.

I decided to explore the house. I found a note taped to a door. _This used to be my sister's room. You can have it. -M_

I entered the room. He had laid out selections for sheets and it was pre-furnished. The bed looks comfy, there is a bathroom in the room,

and I just love the design. (A/N: Fuckin' time sets! Sorry bout that)  
He had hung a punching bag in there.

END

Sorry for shortness! Lol, will continue as long as you guys keep askin for more!


	6. I cant think of a title

(Its on Mikey's P.O.V now)  
I got home by dawn. I checked in on Adelaide, relieved to find her asleep in her room. Chucky frantically asked me, "Where the fuck is Red-Eyes?!" I pulled the notepad out and wrote, _She's asleep._ Chucky sighed in relief and went back to whatever the hell he was doing. Krueger was outside chopping trees for fire-wood. I decided to go into my room and take off this stupid bandage.

I washed the drawings off the wall with a rag from the kitchen. I heard Adelaide scream from her room. I immediately dropped the rag and sped over. (Btw, italics is writing on a notepad) _What's wrong?!_ "I-I had a nightmare." A feeling I didn't know welled up in my chest. _What was it about?_

She didn't respond, just pointed to Freddy who was standing in the doorway, chuckling.

I rolled her over so she wouldn't see and beat the living shit out of Krueger.

ADELAIDE'S POV

I got up after Daddy poked me a couple times to alert me it's okay.

I went outside and climbed a tree, staring at the sky.

Jason came up and tossed a note up. (Italics is notes) _Hey_

"What?"

_Why are you up there_

"Because I wanna be"

_Myers told me to get you inside_

"Why"

_I don't know! Just get insiiiide_

"Fine!"

I leapt out of the tree, and unfurled my wings to glide into the window.

Chucky yelled, "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME, BIRD-GIRL!"

I kicked him in the face and said nothing.

THE SHAPE'S POV

The pain still remained as a whisp of what it was.

As I trudged to my room and flopped on the bed, I heard Samara's song.

I face masked and rolled over onto my belly.

I heard Samara (the chick from the Ring) say, "Michaaeeelll."

No response.

"MICHAEL!"

I threw a note. _I am trying to sleep. It better be god-damn important and if it ain't, I __**WILL**__ shank you._

"Well SOR-RY rat boy, Adelaide hurt her leg in a fight. It's cut up pretty badly.

_Who cut her?_

"Fred"

I got up and beat his ass again and wrapped her leg in a bandage.

_Go to bed, Adelaide._

"Okay, Daddy.."

I went back to bed and I was finally able to rest.

I heard Kayako. "uuuuuuuuhhhhhh?!"

_GO THE FUCK AWAY SAEKI_

I heard her crawl away.

**A/N: Meh. I can't think. Updates whenever I want to. **


	7. Xmas Updaate

(Adelaide's POV)

I went to bed but was unable to sleep due to the throbbing pain in my leg. I heard Kayako- who I had become friends with- crawl down the hallway and stop by my door."Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh?"

"Hey, Kayako.."

She picked up a piece of chalk on the floor and went over to my chalk-board. _Hi_,_ you okay?_

"Yeah, why did Daddy yell at you?"

_Ratboy? He's tired._

"Why does everyone call him ratboy?"

_When he lived in the sewers, he would usually eat the sewer rats._

"Ew."

She nodded and crawled out of the room.

I was finally able to sleep.

THE SHAPE'S POV

================================= A/N: I just realized there are a shit ton of errors. FORGIB ME!

I woke up in all of 3 hours. Silently yawning, I got out of bed and went to socialize with Voorhees, who was also awake.

(When talking with 2 silent killers, Mikey is Bold + Italic, Jase is Italic + Underline)

_**What's up?**_

_The sky._

**_Seriously, Voorhees?_**

_Yeah, Myers. Why'd you come and visit me?_

**_I felt like it._**

_Couldn't sleep?_

**_You read my fucking mind._**

_Chucky is really asking for an ass-melting._

He pointed to Chucky, about to fart on a candle.

**_God damn, I'm gonna laugh when his pants catch on fire_**

_That's what I'm gonna do._

**_I'm gonna go kick him._**

I walked over and kicked Chucky in the face, sending him into the candle-flames, then I dragged him out.

_Nice__ one._

_**Thanks.**_

I decided to go and stand somewhere.

_**Hey imma stalk someone.**_

_That someone being Samara? You got a crush?_

My hand trembled as I wrote. _**Hell no I don't! I just like watching people sleep.. And look who's talkin, you got a crush on Saeki.**_

_I DO NOT!_

**_Denial is the clincher _**

_That goes for you too_

**_Fuck_**

I left and headed toward Samara's TV, which was kept on at all times. She was seen sleeping on screen.

I sat down and watched her, while doodling on my notepad.

I heard Adelaide's voice. "Daddy?"

_Yes, Adelaide?_

"I can't sleep. Can I sit with you?"

I nodded and she came up and snuggled up next to me. I put down the note pad and pulled her close. She fell asleep sooner than I had expected.

I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed, and I went to my room and stared at the wall.

Yay! Samara's POV!

I awoke as soon as Myers left the room. I left my T.V and decided to go to his room to socialize. I rapped on the door. He came up and opened it then sat back down on the chair. (BTW Myers doesn't really have a crush on Samara ouo)

_What are you doing here_"Nothin"

I left. That was a fail of an interaction.

KAYAKO SAEKI

(Kayako DOES have a crush on Voorhees, and vice versa. OOOOHHHH SHHHHIIIIIPPPPPIIIIINNNNNGGGG)

I crawled around the house, bumping into some people's legs occasionally. Then I bumped into Voorhees. I scratched out on a piece of paper

(Kayako's notes with other silent/can't speaks are bold + underline)

**Sorry**

Its okay

We went our separate ways, me headed toward Adelaide's room and him heading to Myers' room.

(Ok, end of Xmas Update! Sawwy for shortness)


End file.
